Destin Inattendu
by Shadow.SSJ
Summary: Parfois, alors que nous croyons que notre destin est sellé, celui-ci nous réserve bien des surprises...


**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rolling, mis à part Samantha**

**Je remercie ma beta qui a pris de son temps pour la correction. Merci beaucoup Mounette. N'hésitez pas à passer lire ses histoires, car elles sont géniales. **

Il faisait une chaleur accablante en cette soirée de juillet. L'air était chargé en humidité et un vent violent soufflait, l'orage approchait. Severus Rogue se trouvait au somment de la tour d'astronomie, lieu qu'il affectionnait tant, mais, paradoxalement, qu'il haïssait tant. Il n'observait rien en particulier, le regard vague, perdu dans la contemplation des quelques étoiles que les nuages n'avaient pas encore dissimulées. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aurait su le dire. Il savait seulement qu'il était là depuis le début de l'après-midi. Quelle heure était-il? Il s'en foutait. Les elfes de maison lui avaient apporté un copieux repas, repas qu'il n'avait même pas touché.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se passa une main dans le visage pour en chasser toute trace de lassitude. Ce simple geste lui tira une grimace de douleur.

Il s'était réveillé quelques semaines plus tôt dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de se demander où il était que deux infirmières s'étaient jetées à son chevet pour l'examiner et le bombarder de questions, si bien, qu'il en avait été étourdi. De cette situation, il n'avait appris que peu de choses. Il avait déduit qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard et qu'il avait été dans le coma. Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles. Les infirmières le craignaient, il le savait, mais n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était cet étrange malaise qu'il ressentait. Il savait bien que sa présence ne devait pas être appréciée et il le comprenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le tracassait et ça l'irritait. Toutefois, lorsqu'il était seul, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de remuer ses pensées, car les infirmières prenaient bien soin de l'assommer de potions de sommeil sans rêve, ce qui n'était cependant pas plus mal. Lorsqu'il dormait, il ne se posait pas de question. La douleur finissait toujours par le réveiller. Il avait mal partout, ses muscles ne lui répondaient pas, et il se sentait dans un état de faiblesse intense. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fait subir le sortilège _Doloris_ pendant des heures. Peut-être était-ce le cas avait-il songé. Les dernières choses dont il se souvenait avant de se réveiller étaient la cabane hurlante, Voldemort, puis... Le serpent, avec ses immenses crochets. Évidemment, ça ne pouvait être ça, si non, il serait mort en moins de cinq minutes tant le venin de ce serpent est un poison violent. Par contre, si la douleur était insupportable, ce qui était encore pire, était que son orgueil était mis à mal. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire le moindre mouvement. Si ne pas pouvoir s'assoir était frustrant, ne pas être capable de manger seul parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à soulever son bras était une véritable torture pour son orgueil.

Cinq jours après son réveil, l'une des infirmières se présenta seule dans sa chambre. Pas que cela fut curieux, mais Severus avait pu remarquer que jamais l'une d'elles ne se pointait seule dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'un grognement, mais ne s'en offusqua pas du tout : elle avait sa réponse. Quelques sorts de diagnostic plus tard, elle déposa sa baguette et son calepin sur lequel elle avait noté ses observations. Elle prit place sur un tabouret posé à côté du lit, puis n'attendant pas une seule seconde de plus, elle reprit la parole.

- Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot Professeur, votre état ne s'améliore pas du tout, au contraire, il empire. Aucun des traitements tentés n'a eu d'effet. Le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour vous éviter de trop souffrir, est de vous faire boire des doses très puissantes de potions de sommeil. Les doses que nous vous donnons seraient suffisantes pour assommer un hippogriffe. Vous êtes le premier cas répertorié dans l'histoire à avoir survécu à la morsure d'un basilic.

Dire que Severus était surpris était là un bien piètre euphémisme. Il avait finalement tourné la tête et regardait la jeune femme avec une expression telle qu'on aurait pu le croire complètement idiot.

- Ne me regardez pas avec cette tête-là Professeur, où est passé la Terreur des Cachots?

La réplique lui avait fait froncer les sourcils, chassant la surprise. Il se souvenait très bien de cette jeune femme. Samantha Rogers avait été une de ses élèves quelques années plus tôt. Elle était de Serdaigle, et dire qu'elle avait été une élève brillante était peu dire. Non, elle était une élève prodigieuse. Jamais il n'avait eu quoi que ce soit à redire sur ses devoirs, ni ses autres professeurs d'ailleurs. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et ne se laissait pas impressionner. L'impertinence ne faisait pas parti de ses vices, ce qui avait joué de nombreuse fois en sa faveur lorsqu'elle se permettait de lui tenir tête alors qu'elle croyait en sa thèse. Peu d'étudiants avait fait preuve d'autant d'audace face à lui au cours de sa carrière. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et s'en mordait parfois les doigts. Ça avait le don de l'amuser. Il n'était donc pas surpris de savoir qu'elle était infirmière en chef du secteur de soins longue durée de l'hôpital.

Quelque chose le tracassait pourtant toujours. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longuement, que la jeune femme le tira de nouveau de ses pensées.

- Ma tentative pour vous sortir de votre mutisme a malheureusement lamentablement échouée. Soit. Maintenant, j'aurais besoin de votre accord pour essayer une nouvelle approche pour tenter d'au moins calmer la douleur, car j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire de plus. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi rien ne fonctionne. C'est comme s'il restait du venin dans votre sang. Pourtant, lorsque vous avez été ramené ici d'urgence il y a près d' un an...

Un an! Un an qu'il était là? Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses.

L'infirmière s'était tue au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la nouvelle expression de surprise sur le visage de son ancien professeur de potions. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autre chose sur le visage impassible que du mépris ou de l'indifférence, ou pire, rien, comme c'était le cas depuis son réveil. Personne ne lui avait encore dit? Tout à coup, elle se sentit embarrassée. Il n'en savait évidement rien, mais, elle, savait que l'homme n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de visites pendant son coma. Les infirmières faisaient une ronde quotidienne, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres visites à sa connaissance. Reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions, elle reprit :

- Pourtant, lorsque vous avez été ramené ici il y a près d'un an, j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que vous étiez encore en vie. Vous aviez perdu tellement de sang que votre pouls était impossible à ressentir. Seule votre faible respiration confirmait que vous étiez toujours vivant. Alors nous voulons tenter un traitement plus violent, mais...

Les mots restèrent dans le fond de sa gorge. Merde, pourquoi était-elle mal à l'aise devant cet homme? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, elle était infirmière depuis plus de cinq ans. Alors pourquoi perdait-elle ses moyens devant Severus Rogue? Cet homme était méprisable, donc pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui?

À cette pensée, elle vit passer une lueur étrange dans les yeux ténébreux de l'ex-Mangemort. Aussitôt, elle sentit son estomac se nouer. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi démunie? Cet homme n'avait aucunement besoin de pitié, il avait besoin d'aide.

Pour sa part, Severus avait compris ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise : la pitié. Il devint soudainement furieux, furieux contre Samantha, furieux contre celui qui l'avait ramené dans cet hôpital, furieux contre lui-même. Cet excès de colère soudain lui donna la migraine et une vive douleur lui donna la nausée, amplifiant son ressentiment envers lui-même. Il se retourna vivement de l'autre côté du lit en s'appuyant sur son coude et son estomac se retourna. La jeune femme se releva rapidement et contourna le lit. Elle lui donna une potion calmante dès qu'il eut terminé de vomir et lui nettoya patiemment la bouche. Constatant qu'il avait de la fièvre, elle lui fit boire une autre potion, nettoya ensuite le plancher et retourna s'asseoir.

- Et bien voilà une amélioration.

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle, puis une nouvelle vague de douleur lui fendit le crâne. C'est lorsqu'il se pinça l'arête du nez qu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

- Donc ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui fait son effet et qui ne fonctionnait pas avant. Vous reprenez des forces, nous en avons maintenant la preuve. Donc je disais qu'il me faut votre autorisation pour tenter un traitement plus violent. Mais il y a des risques. Le traitement peut soit vous aider, soit vous tuer.

Samantha observa Severus. Elle savait déjà sa réponse, elle savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Elle avait même l'intuition qu'il espérait que le traitement l'achèverait. Elle en avait la certitude. Comme elle s'y attendait, sa réponse fut positive. Il hocha de la tête, puis se recala dans son oreiller, observant le plafond.

- Bien, le traitement commencera dès demain. Souhaitez-vous prendre une potion de sommeil dès maintenant et prendre votre repas seulement lors de votre réveil?

Un nouveau hochement de tête indifférent. Elle soupira mentalement, lui donna sa potion, puis ressortit dès qu'il fut endormi. Une fois dans son bureau, elle prépara le protocole du traitement et remplit la paperasse qui traînait depuis le début de la journée. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer que le traitement donne des résultats positifs. Le jour suivant fut calme. Elle était allée dans la chambre de son patient taciturne et lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du traitement et ses effets secondaires possibles. Ensuite, elle lui avait donné sa médication.

Dès les premiers jours, elle avait pu constater des progrès. Son état de santé s'améliorait, lentement, mais c'était mieux que rien. La douleur était moins intense et le réveillait de moins en moins souvent. Après une semaine, il put enfin s'asseoir seul sans grimacer de douleur, ou presque. Elle espérait même qu'il pourrait rapidement commencer une réadaptation physique pour recommencer à marcher. Ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés, après plus d'un an dans le coma, rien de plus normal. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de force musculaire, mais il avait de plus en plus d'énergie et son caractère s'en faisait ressentir. Lorsque les infirmières l'agaçaient, il grognait et ses regards noirs avaient retrouvé l'effet d'antan. Toutefois, il ne parlait toujours pas.

Quatre semaines après son réveil, Severus reçut une visite des plus inattendues. Il était assis dans son lit et lisait une revue historique quand on cogna à sa porte. Il savait que ce n'était pas Samantha, car elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle après être passée faire son examen de routine. Soupirant, il grogna. Ne pouvait-on jamais avoir la paix dans cet hôpital? Cependant, il remercia Merlin de lui avoir permis de conserver un peu du self-control qui faisait sa réputation. La porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva McGonagall. Il était surpris? Non, c'était là un euphémisme. Sans son self-control, il serait tout bonnement tombé de son lit en la voyant.

Minerva l'observa un instant dans les yeux, y cherchant une quelconque trace de réaction. Elle y lisait une surprise totale, aucun mépris. Une certaine méfiance pointait toutefois. Il réagissait mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'espérer.

- Bonjour Severus. Puis-je entrer?

- Vous êtes déjà dans la chambre, railla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Déjà les sarcasmes, et bien c'est qu'il était en pleine forme! Et il parlait pour la première fois, si elle en croyait ce qu'elle avait entendu de Samantha. Minerva retint un sourire en coin, puis elle prit place sur le fauteuil que lui avait désigné Severus d'un coup de tête. Elle l'observa attentivement, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Milles questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, pas besoin de s'appeler Merlin pour le savoir. Elle ne put que constater à quel point il était maigre. Elle n'osait pas imaginer de quoi il avait l'air avant les débuts de son traitement.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Sa voix, rendue rauque après tant de temps à ne pas être utilisée, la tira de ses pensées. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Tant mieux.

- Et bien j'ai ouïe dire que vous ne recevez pas beaucoup de visites.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot Minerva, je vous connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie.

- Je suis venue vous offrir de revenir à Poudlard Severus.

- Quoi?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu.

- Évidemment, il sera très bien vu que je revienne à Poudlard.

- Les choses ont évolué Severus.

- Je n'ai fait que tuer son directeur après tout, lança-t-il.

- Et nous savons maintenant pourquoi.

Severus se tue immédiatement, trop surpris pour répliquer.

- Vous allez devoir me donnez des explications.

- Vous en aurez, mais je vous pose trois conditions.

- Minerva, je... gronda-t-il, mais elle le coupa.

- D'une, vous venez à Poudlard, de deux, vous ne rouspétez pas et de trois, vous nous fournirez vous aussi des explications. Mais avant, vous devrez reprendre encore des forces. Miss Rogers estime que vous serez en mesure de recommencer à marcher de vous même d'ici quelques semaines.

Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux, tentant de déceler l'arnaque. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Minerva était en position de force et elle le savait, ce qui l'emmerdait plus que tout. Comment cette vieille chatte savait-elle? Et visiblement, elle en savait beaucoup. Le tableau de Dumbledore dans le bureau directorial n'avait pas parlé, il le savait. Donc comment avait-elle su?

Minerva se releva, le tirant de nouveau de ses pensés. Elle se dirigea la porte et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il la devança.

- Avant de partir, dites-moi.

- Oui?

- Potter a-t-il réussi? Je me doute de la réponse, mais je veux la confirmation.

- Oui, Potter a réussi, et notamment grâce à vous. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne nous a rien dit. Ni sur le moment, ni plus tard. Il emportera vos secrets dans la tombe. Il nous a simplement expliqué que vous lui aviez révélé la clef pour vaincre Voldemort. Il nous a aussi expliqué quelques faits vous concernant vous et Dumbledore. C'est grâce à Potter que vous êtes en vie.

Severus resta muet pendant un moment. Un souvenir venait de refaire surface. Potter savait, il savait tout. Voilà qui expliquait ce retournement de situation. Il serra les poings de rage, mais se calma rapidement. Le garçon n'avait rien dit. Son esprit lui criait qu'il n'était pas celui qui voulait qu'il rentre à Poudlard. Il regarda à nouveau Minerva droit dans les yeux. Aucune pitié, il n'y avait aucune pitié dans son regard. Seulement de la compassion. Ce qui n'était pas bien différent à son avis.

- Bien Severus, je dois retourner au château. J'espère que nous vous y verrons bientôt. Et avant que je ne l'oublie : les autres membres du personnel de l'école sont d'accord à l'unanimité pour que vous rentriez au château.

- Vous vous foutez de moi?

- Pas du tout. Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous allez mieux. Je repasserai vous voir bientôt. Songez bien à ma proposition Severus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Samantha lui annonça qu'il avait suffisamment repris de forces et que son corps répondait suffisamment bien au traitement pour commencer une réadaptation. D'abord les exercices furent simples, consistant surtout à travailler ses articulations et ses muscles de façon locale. Puis il put enfin faire un essai pour marcher seul. Pour son avis, ce ne fut pas très concluant. Du point de vue de l'infirmière, il progressait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Alors qu'elle l'observait se relever pour la troisième fois en s'appuyant au mur pour se donner plus d'équilibre, elle songea que c'était suffisant pour une première fois. Elle l'aida à retourner à son lit et lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de le laisser seul pour qu'il se repose. Inutile de dire que ce soir-là, il était tôt qu'il dormait déjà, sans potion.

Minerva tint promesse, trois fois par semaine, elle passait visiter Severus. Ils parlaient peu, car Severus n'arrivait pas à formuler quoi que ce soit. Être seul avec son ancienne collègue le mettait mal à l'aise. Minerva le savait et ne le brusquait pas. Souvent, ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Leur première discussion n'avait pas été évoquée, mais Severus n'en était pas moins anxieux.

Après trois semaines, il pouvait marcher sans aide avec une canne, sur de courtes distances. Aux yeux de Samantha, sa convalescence à Sainte-Mangouste était terminée. Tout au long du processus, il avait été docile, faisant ce qu'elle lui demandait. Cet homme froid et distant avait accepté son aide et elle savait que même s'il ne le montrerait jamais, il appréciait qu'elle l'ait aidé à sa façon. Depuis la visite de l'enseignante de métamorphose, il avait finalement commencé à lui parler. Un matin, elle se rendit dans sa chambre, comme le voulait sa routine. Elle le trouva appuyé sur le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle signala sa présence en l'interpellant, puis il se retourna vers elle.

- Vous avez finalement accepté?

- Ai-je le choix?

- Nous avons toujours le choix Professeur. Vous pouvoir choisir d'affronter ce qui vous rend anxieux, ou bien vous pouvez choisir la facilité et fuir. Mais après vous avoir vu vous relever maintes fois ces dernières semaines, je ne crois pas que vous soyez un Homme du genre à fuir.

- Se relever lorsqu'on manque de force n'a rien à voir avec...

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais référence Professeur.

Son regard se voilà. Il se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et y plongea son regard. Ce qu'il dit ensuite la stupéfia, jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour entendre ces paroles sortir de sa bouche.

- Et bien je viens de faire mon choix. Vous m'avez convaincu Miss Rogers. Dites à McGonagall que je serai prêt demain matin.

Il fit une pause.

_Merci pour votre aide_, furent les paroles qui marquèrent la jeune femme. Émue, elle hocha la tête, et ressortit pour le laisser seul. Elle retourna dans son bureau et, bouleversée, elle rédigea une lettre qu'elle envoya immédiatement à Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, Minerva venait le chercher. Il avait passé l'avant-midi à s'installer. Il conservait ses nouveaux appartements qui lui avaient été attribués lorsqu'il avait été directeur de l'école pendant cette année mouvementée qui pour lui n'était pas si lointaine. Il avait pris un repas seul dans ses appartements, puis en début d'après-midi, il s'était rendu à la tour d'astronomie, qu'il n'avait toujours pas quittée. Il lui avait fallu trois fois plus de temps qu'à son habitude pour s'y rendre, mais il s'y était rendu seul. Il en avait ressenti un certain soulagement. Il savait que les fantômes le surveillaient, mais personne n'était venu le déranger.

Minerva observait son ancien collègue, mais n'avait pas parlé. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés et elle ne souhaitait pas le brusquer. En cet instant, elle revoyait l'adolescent perdu qu'il avait été.

Severus détourna son regard du ciel et se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Il lui redonna sa forme originelle de plume et la rangea dans sa poche gauche.

- Je sais que vous êtes là Minerva.

- Je me doutais que vous sentiriez ma présence Severus.

Severus la regarda avec lassitude. Évidemment qu'il savait qu'elle l'observait depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. Il se doutait également qu'il ne pourrait pas se dérober plus longtemps. Ils auraient une conversation le soir même.

- Il n'est que vingt-et-une heure trente. Voulez-vous venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau?

- Pourquoi pas. Je sais que vous ne me lâcherez pas de toute façon...

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Son regard capta le plateau repas intact.

- Il faudra que je demande aux Elfes de maison de vous apporter un nouveau repas.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, cessez de me traiter comme si j'étais un de vos gryffons.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous traite comme je traite les gamins de cette école, alors n'agissez pas comme eux Severus.

Un nouveau grognement de sa part fit sourire Minerva. Il lui avait lancé un regard noir, qui ne l'avait pas impressionnée plus que ça. Elle le laissa passer devant et ne fit rien pour l'aider ou quoi que ce fut en ce sens. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas bon de mettre l'orgueil des autres à mal. Son propre orgueil n'apprécierait pas de l'être, si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Poppy viendra nous rejoindre plus tard. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'espère?

- Non.

Minerva sourit intérieurement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son bureau, Minerva déverrouilla la porte et invita Severus à s'installer dans un fauteuil face à son bureau. Elle leur servit chacun un thé et commanda un repas pour Severus. Celui-ci grogna plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, car il devait bien admettre qu'il avait faim. Lorsque son repas apparut sur le bureau, il n'attendit pas que Minerva le force à manger, il prit sa fourchette et commença à déguster tranquillement. Il avait planté son regard dans celui de la vieille femme, lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait.

- D'abord je dois vous rendre ceci, fit-elle en sortant une boîte de l'un des tiroirs du meuble. Elle est en parfait état, Ollivander me l'a lui-même confirmé.

Severus fut à la fois surpris et surtout soulagé de voir sa propre baguette entre les mains de Minerva. Elle la lui tendit et il la saisit immédiatement sans cérémonie. Délaissant son repas quelques secondes, il observa le bout de bois attentivement avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

- Vous en aurez certainement besoin, ajouta Minerva avec un regard malicieux qui ne plut pas à Severus. Maintenant, passons au vif du sujet.

Severus l'observait toujours, cherchant à déceler l'arnaque. Il connaissait assez son aînée pour savoir qu'elle mijotait quelque chose et doutait que ça ne lui plaise. Il savait cependant que si elle lui avait rendu aussi facilement sa baguette, car c'était bien la sienne, c'était qu'elle ne le craignait aucunement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elle se décide enfin à vider son sac, mais ça le rendait également anxieux.

- Que savez-vous exactement? demanda-t-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- Potter nous a dit beaucoup de choses. Ce soir-là, dans la cabane hurlante, vous lui avez donné le moyen d'apprendre la vérité et de vaincre Tom, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez fait d'une pierre, deux coups, comme disent les moldus.

Severus la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Qu'avait donc révélé Potter?

- Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à survivre à cette soirée. Potter nous a fourni les preuves de votre loyauté envers Dumbledore. Poppy a pu nous confirmer certains éléments et nous avons validé le reste des informations en nous rendant dans le bureau directorial pour interroger le portrait de Dumbledore.

- Vous avez du être déçus.

- Son portrait n'a rien dit, effectivement. Toutefois, Phineas nous a confirmé toutes les informations que nous lui avons demandées.

- Il va m'entendre...

- Nous savons ce que vous avez fait durant l'année qui aurait du être la septième année d'étude à Poudlard de Potter. Vous n'avez jamais cessé de protéger les élèves de l'école, n'est-ce pas Severus?

- Vous semblez avoir déjà la réponse à cette question Minerva, alors pourquoi me la poser? fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche. Je veux savoir _pourquoi_.

- La raison qui m'a poussé à protéger ces cornichons est la même qui m'a poussé à protéger Potter.

- Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas?

Cette fois Severus n'était pas déstabilisé, il était furieux. Potter avait osé tout leur dire! Il serra les poings et repoussa les restes de son repas. Il n'avait plus d'appétit du tout.

- Potter ne m'a rien dit de ça, mais à votre réaction j'en déduis qu'il sait.

Severus allait de surprises en surprises. Il regarda Minerva d'un air furieux et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Je vous connais depuis le début de vos études Severus. Il était évident qu'à vos yeux, Miss Evans était bien plus qu'une amie. C'est donc pour tenter de vous racheter que vous avez protégé son fils?

- Jamais rien ne pourra racheter mes erreurs, gronda Severus sans cesser de fixer son interlocutrices dans les yeux.

- Vous avez sauvé son fils plus d'une fois Severus.

- Cessez avec vos discours à la Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais eu à protéger ou à sauver son fils si elle avait été là pour le faire!

Minerva resta silencieuse, ne déviant pas non-plus le regard. Elle cherchait sa prochaine réplique. Elle le sentait, elle était à un doigt de son objectif.

- Vous avez fait plus que protéger son fils Severus, vous avez risqué votre vie pendant plus de quinze ans pour les autres.

- Pour les autres? Qui dit que je faisais ça pour les autres?

- Vous me dites que vos raisons étaient purement égoïstes?

- Exactement Minerva, j'en avais rien à cirer des autres...

- Vous n'en _aviez_ rien à cirer Severus, coupa-t-elle.

Severus n'était plus furieux, il était ivre de rage. Il jura à haute voix et frappa solidement le bureau de son poing. Minerva le menait par le bout du nez et ça l'enrageait. Minerva, quant à elle, jubilait. Elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, à le faire parler. Elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de cet exploit un jour. Severus Rogue qui perdait son sang froid, c'était tout simplement impensable.

Poppy choisit ce moment pour arriver. La chance était du côté de Minerva, à croire que l'infirmière attendait le bon moment pour entrer. Elle resta dans l'entrée du bureau, les yeux grands ouverts, devant un Severus debout et apparemment de mauvaise humeur et une Minerva qui peinait à cacher son air réjoui. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée? Un mouvement sec de Severus la sortie de sa surprise. Il venait de se poser une main dans le visage en grimaçant.

- Vous allez bien Severus? s'enquit-elle.

Minerva ne souriait plus. Elle était maintenant inquiète. Le Maître des potions grommela quelque chose ressemblant à "migraine". Les deux femmes sentaient qu'il était étourdi et Poppy le força à se rasseoir. Elle sortit une fiole de son sac qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle. L'infirmière préférait prévenir que guérir. Elle lui tendit la fiole de potion contre la douleur et l'incita à se calmer.

Sans que l'infirmière ne sache pourquoi, Severus lança un regard noir à Minerva et celle-ci lui sourit gentiment. Ne comprenant rien à cette situation plus qu'inhabituelle, Poppy interrogea l'autre femme du regard. Le regard malicieux qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ho, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Elle sursauta en sentant Severus se tourner vers elle.

- Je veux des réponses et maintenant, fit-il, le regard chargé de colère mal contenue.

- Si je ne m'abuse, Minerva vous à fait part de nos déductions communes.

- Effectivement.

- Vos déductions communes?

- Je vous connais depuis aussi longtemps que Minerva Severus. Certains aspects nous ont sauté au visage. J'en déduis que le nom de miss Evans a été prononcé, sinon je ne crois as que Minerva aurait réussi à vous mettre dans un tel état de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que?

- Maintenant que vous avez commencé, videz donc votre sac Severus. Rien ne sortira de ce bureau, j'ai pris soin de placer un sort de confidentialité.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, fit-il en se relevant, prêt à quitter la pièce.

- Menteur, répondirent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus?

- La vérité.

- Vous ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas fait tout cela que par fidélité à Dumbledore ou Miss Evans.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Vous avez déjà la réponse à cette question Severus.

Rogue fixa intensément l'infirmière, cherchant où elle voulait en venir. Elle le regardait avec sérieux et ne détourna pas le regard. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas.

- Vous êtes un homme intelligent, mais vous cherchez trop loin. La réponse se trouve au bout de votre nez.

Évidemment. Il voyait enfin où voulait en venir les deux femmes. Elles insinuaient qu'il avait changé. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il savait qu'elles avaient raison. Déjà son comportement des dernières semaines, en particulier des derniers jours le prouvait. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil sans grâce et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parla, le laissant réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait compris, elles le savaient. Poppy retint un sourire tendre en le voyant s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle avait vu Severus grandir à Poudlard tout comme Minerva, mais d'un point de vue différent. Lorsqu'il avait obtenu de poste de professeur de potions, elle avait été contente d'apprendre qu'il avait compris et appris de ses erreurs. Peu d'individus avaient le courage de faire face à leurs erreurs et de les admettre. À chacune de ses missions, il passait par l'infirmerie, ordre de Dumbledore. Poppy avait donc eu une place privilégiée dans la vie de cet homme, bien malgré lui. Apprendre qu'il avait tué Dumbledore lui avait fait un choc. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, puis à s'y faire. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, elle comprenait bien des choses.

- Vous avez su faire ce que plusieurs ne parviendront jamais à faire Severus.

- Et quoi donc? Mis à part avoir pu mentir pendant plus de quinze ans au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pas en payer le prix, je ne vois pas quel exploit j'aurais pu avoir accompli dans ma vie.

- Vous avez reconnu et admis vos erreurs Severus.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rester silencieux. Après quelques minutes de silence, Minerva enchaîna.

- Quand comptez-vous reprendre vos fonctions Monsieur le Directeur?

Severus releva la tête si rapidement qu'il en fut étourdi. Minerva aurait pu le gifler, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris.

- Pardon?

- Techniquement parlant, vous êtes toujours le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous vous foutez de moi?

- Aucunement. Vous avez été nommé directeur de façon non habituelle, mais personne ne s'y est opposé. Du moins, pas de façon officielle. Le conseil n'a présenté aucun document demandant à ce que vous soyez démis de vos fonctions, et les membres du personnel de l'école n'ont pas d'objection à ce que vous conserviez votre post.

- Minerva n'a été directrice que de façon intérimaire, en attendant votre retour, ajouta Pomfresh.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que _personne_ n'a émis d'objection? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile?

- Même Hagrid est d'accord avec votre retour. Il a particulièrement apprécié que vous vous arrangiez pour que les retenues se fassent avec lui.

Le pauvre homme ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait l'impression de rêver, ou d'être dans une autre dimension. Ou alors il hallucinait. Il devait être devenu fou. Lui, ou bien les deux femmes. Hagrid qui était d'accord pour que lui, Severus Rogue, reprenne le poste de directeur de Poudlard. Et puis quoi encore? Il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon. Après on allait lui faire croire que cette vieille folle de Trelawney était d'accord aussi. Malgré lui, il finit par rire. Il était bon pour l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Si vous ne me croyez pas, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui poser la question vous-même Severus? sourit Minerva.

- Hagrid n'a jamais approuvé mes méthodes.

- Je n'approuve pas ses propres méthodes d'enseignements, fit Poppy, tout sourire.

- Admettons. La population ne le verra pas de cet oeil.

- Je crois au contraire que la population verra votre retour en tant que Directeur de Poudlard d'un bon oeil. Kingsley a du faire le point sur votre cas dans la presse. La population n'a eu droit qu'aux grandes lignes, mais tous et toutes savent que vous avez soutenu l'Ordre jusqu'à la fin.

- Kingsley?

- Il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie de façon intérimaire, deux jours après la défaite de Tom, puis élu il y a environ six mois.

- La rentrée est dans un peu plus d'un mois Severus. Prenez au moins deux semaines pour y penser. D'ici là, je vais continuer d'assurer les fonctions de directrice. Maintenant, nous devrions tous nous reposer.

Encore une fois, Severus regarda Minerva droit dans les yeux. Il y lisait de la sincérité. Pour Poppy, il n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Son attitude la trahissait déjà. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, puis se leva. Puis alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce pour se rendre à ses appartements, Poppy l'interpella.

- Severus?

- Quoi encore? Autre chose à ajouter?

- Ce n'est pas Minerva qui était de mèche avec Miss Rogers, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Avez-vous pu identifier le traitement que Miss Rogers vous a donné?

Severus arqua un sourcil.

- Des larmes de phénix ont été ajoutées à vos potions antidouleur. Gracieuseté de Fumseck.

Il se gifla mentalement.

- Bonne nuit, Severus.

Cette fois, il s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui et de se diriger le plus rapidement à ses appartements pour s'y enfermer. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et sans prendre la peine de prendre une douche ou de se déshabiller, il se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit et soupira longuement. Il savait déjà que cette nuit-là, il ne dormirait pas.

Il ne sortit pas de ses appartements avant trois jours.

Cette année-là, la rentrée fut mouvementée, comme d'habitude. Toutefois, lorsque le directeur se leva pour faire le discours, ou plutôt le sermon de début d'année disait-il, tous se turent immédiatement. Minerva McGonagall et Poppy Pomfresh assises de part et d'autre du directeur, souriaient malicieusement en se regardant. Oui, cette année serait très intéressante, elles le savaient.


End file.
